Draconic Blood
by KokiriLink
Summary: Oneshot, OC, just an original story to get me started. Rated M for violence, blood/gore, and mild-moderate language, et cetera. Have fun with it, read and review.


_**Draconic Blood**_

_**Empowering**_

"So, you foolish _human_, you think you can take me and my troop of trusty goblins on? Do you?" Lightning split the sky, illuminating the speaker as a muscle-bound goblin, fearsome and ruthless. He was holding a jagged sword in his hand and pointing it at a figure not ten feet away. His horde of goblins shuffled anxiously around him.

"I asked you a question, fool, speak!"

Wordlessly, the humanlike form unsheathed a blade from a scabbard at his hip, and mirrored his foe.

Lightning tore the sky again, illuminating the small crowd of people reptilian creatures. The goblins froze at the expression of their foe's face.

Cold. Merciless. Even… bloodthirsty.

Finally, the stranger spoke. "You are the foolish one, _goblin_, and you shall die for it."

The goblin was shaking in rage. This human, this mere human dared to challenge his authority! "Kill this bastard, now!" the enraged goblin screamed. His pack of goblins charged and was immediately met with a whirl of steel. Their, until now, pray was fighting back.

He thrust his sword into the abdomen of the leading goblin, piercing its left kidney, and then he turned the blade and cleaved through the goblin's flesh. He parried with another goblin, and then kicked it in its chest, sending it flying into the crowd of warriors. He was tearing them to shreds, in most cases, literally.

Five minutes had passed and all thirty goblins were on the ground, pouring blood, either dead, or dying. The bulking leader looked on in a combination of fear and awe. This man had slaughtered his throng of fighters, in no less than a few minutes. He was a barbarian, a Wildman.

The man turned to him, eyes aflame. "You didn't think that small group of so-called warriors could take me on? Did you honestly think they stood a chance?"

The chief raised his sword again. He was trembling in fear, but he managed to cover it with rage. "I'll kill you, you- you- you," but he couldn't finish his sentence. He was so scared. Fear had his brain in a vice-like grip, and wouldn't release his reason.

"Oh, will you now?" The barbarian bared his teeth in a cruel grin. He sheathed his sword, stepping forward as he did so. "Come on, I'm unarmed, helpless. Attack me, kill me."

The goblin raised his sword slowly. He was trembling all over. _This is the end, I know it! _The gobbling thought as he held his sword.

A flash of lightning, a flash of steel.

The goblin's sword had gone flying across the field, knocked from his hand with a solid kick from his opponent. "Too slow!" he whispered, as he sent another boot into the goblin's chest.

The goblin was on the ground, shaking uncontrollably now. "D-don't k-k-kill m-me p-please!" he begged, pleaded.

"Hmm… And why shouldn't I?" The savage's vicious smile increased in size. "Why shouldn't I?"

The goblin's fear was overwhelming; he broke down crying. "Spare me, please! I'll do anything, ANYTHING!" He was in hysterics now.

The Wildman thought about it for… two seconds then knelt to the goblin's level. "I don't think I'll do that," he stated very matter-of-factly. Then his hand shot out and caught the goblin's lower jaw. He shoved his other hand over the upper set of teeth and started pulling the goblin's mouth slowly open.

The goblin shrieked in agony. His lower jaw was being ripped from his body, and he could do nothing, nothing to stop it. He would die a slow death, and he would be in pain for the entire duration.

His screams filled the air and he couldn't hold his tears in, the pain and the terror and the helplessness. He couldn't take it. He couldn't take it.

Then finally, after what seemed like years of misery, but was really only about five minutes, the goblin's lower jaw parted from his face with a sickening squelching noise. He fell limply, lifelessly to the ground.

The savage looked on at his dead enemies. They had done nothing to him before. He had picked the fight. He had challenged them and they rose to the bait like hungry fish. He smirked with satisfaction. It was empowering, taking a life.

**Author's Notes**_: My first story on . Review as harshly as you want, but don't flame, at least try to make it "constructive criticism". I tried to get the main character (the 'barbarian"; I don't think he could qualify as a "protagonist" though...) as... not really evil, but more neutral on that scale, but leaning_ towards _evil. Did I get this across? Did I write the story well in general? Do you think I should continue this story? Answer in a review, if you have the time._


End file.
